Known electric work machines, such as the chain saw disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication 2017-19065 and its counterpart US 2018/0205244, are configured to drive (energize) a motor (a motive-power source) in proportion to an amount of trigger manipulation (pressing, squeezing) by a user. In order to protect a battery that supplies electric power to the motor from over-discharging in this type of electric work machine, the electric current supplied during driving of the motor is restricted to being a prescribed upper-limit electric current or less.